In this application, we propose an expansion of the breadth of an established, evidence based education program at Tulane University, for veterinarians who plan to specialize in the field of laboratory animal medicine. The expanded education program will utilize a wide variety of laboratory animal species and will provide trainees with all the prerequisites for board certification by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine (ACLAM). This proposal builds on existing, extensive interactions between the Louisiana State University School of Veterinary Medicine (LSUSVM) and Tulane University and will serve to expand, and formalize new educational interactions with the Audubon Institute Center for Research in Endangered Species (ACRES). Tulane's extensive research programs in infectious disease, experience in biocontainment, and recently constructed Regional Biosafety Laboratory (RBL) will serve to provide a unique educational opportunity for veterinarians anticipating a career supporting infectious disease research. The partnership between these three institutions, and the addition of a focused biosafety/biocontainment component will create a novel educational experience that few programs can match. The Tulane training program is unique in its inclusion of a National Primate Research Center (Tulane NPRC), School of Medicine (Tulane SOM), School of Science and Engineering (SSE), Regional Biosafety Laboratory, School of Veterinary Medicine (LSUSVM), and a private research foundation specializing in reproductive biology and preservation of endangered species (ACRES). This constellation of programs and facilities offers a fertile environment for producing expertly trained laboratory animal medicine veterinarians who are capable of providing support in a wide variety of biomedical research programs.